Un futuro lleno de posibilidades
by Ro Hoshi
Summary: Antes de regresar a Asgard, Loki y Thor se imaginan un encuentro completamente diferente a la realidad, en el que las manos de Thor no colocan una máscara y los labios de Loki no permanecen sellados. Dos instantes que en realidad no son tan dispares entre si. Slash. Lemon
1. Loki

_Sé que debería estar escribiendo la continuación de Primeros momentos pero esta escena se coló en mi cabeza y la tenía que escribir, si o si. No os preocupéis que no abandonaré la serie._

_El momento que os describo seguro que os sonará si habéis visto Los vengadores y es que esa mirada final de Loki no puede pasar desapercibida a nadie. Espero que os guste!  
_

_Gracias a Aeren por ayudarme beteando y por muchas cosas más que tú ya sabes :)_

_Disclaimer: Ni Thor, ni Loki me pertenecen. En todo caso, se pertenecen uno al otro y a la productora, Marvel, etc._

___**Por cierto, este oneshot lo he incluido en la categoria de Los Vengadores, ya que sucede al final de la película y no en relación a la película de Thor._

* * *

El viento sopla levemente. Escuchas voces que parecen risueñas, alegres, que no están dirigidas a ti. No, para ti no hay nada eso. Delante tuyo se encuentran esas seis personas que te han capturado y han acabado con tus planes. Una de ellas es _él_, quien te llamaba hermano como si creyera en esa palabra, como si no supiera todas las mentiras que escondía ese apelativo.

Es extraña la sensación de vacío que tienes ahora mismo. Apenas notas el dolor en tu cuerpo tras la paliza a la que te sometió esa horrible y repugnante criatura verde. En parte, preferirías que tus músculos o tus huesos padecieran un castigo, algo contundente que te haga saber que estás _vivo_, que esa máscara que te han puesto es una ilusión, que si no hablas, es porque no quieres, no porque no _puedas_.

Cierras los ojos mientras esperas que te lleven de vuelta a Asgard. Tal vez cuanto los abras las cosas serían diferentes. Tal vez, las manos de Thor no te habrían encerrado, tal vez te habrían acariciado…

_Tal vez_…

* * *

Una cálida respiración se mezcla con la tuya. Tiemblas. Ojos cristalinos, azules como el cielo te observan, tímidos, anhelantes. No entiendes qué está pasando, cómo habéis llegado hasta este instante, en que los dedos de Thor están en tus caderas y los tuyos en su cuello. Pero, lo que estás sintiendo, todo lo que tu cuerpo está experimentando aleja de un golpe cualquier posible duda que pretendiera salir. No habláis, sólo permanecéis así, quietos uno junto al otro. El calor que emerge de cada uno es intenso, es como si un fuego os estuviera rodeando, creciendo y descontrolándose poco a poco. Los dígitos avanzan posándose en la parte baja de tu espalda y tú continuas sin saber que hacer.

¿Es esto verdad? ¿Realmente está pasando? Él ve tus dudas y parece decidido a exterminarlas y lo hace, de la única forma que conoce para conseguirlo todo, dejándose el alma y el corazón en cada uno de sus actos. Unos labios te aprisionan con fiereza, no hay gentileza posible tratándose de él. Te muerde, te lame con la lengua que deseosa quiere entrar, necesita hacerlo y tú, le das permiso, porque eres incapaz de negárselo. Abres la boca y hay más calor, más necesidad. Lenguas que se enredan, que se atrapaban, que se alimentan la una de la otra. Las manos rozan tus nalgas, apretándolas y logrando que ahora estéis tan juntos que las durezas de ambos se rozan. _Más calor, más necesidad_. Gemidos perdidos en vuestras gargantas, lamentos sofocados y respiraciones agitadas.

Unas palmas te bajan los pantalones y la ropa interior sin que el beso se rompa porque no puedes separarte de él. No quieres que el sueño se desvanezca y permites que haga contigo lo que quiera, porque Thor no pregunta, simplemente actúa y a ti eso te gusta.

Caéis al suelo y, mientras él se quita su propia ropa, tú te deshaces del resto, para que nada os moleste. Piel morena, rizos rubios, miembros fuertes, un torso perfecto y un sexo enhiesto. Todo eso es para ti, todo él _desea_ ser para ti. Abres las piernas y unos dígitos mojados se sumergen en tu cuerpo, abriéndote, preparándote para algo que nunca pensaste que pasaría, pero que ahora, parece absurdo no haberlo hecho. Gruñes ante la sensación de vacío que queda cuando te libera, pero sollozas cuando la punta de algo mucho más grande y caliente roza tu entrada. Las manos de Thor te sostienen los muslos y las tuyas intentan aferrarse a sus hombros. Tiemblas, hay ardor, dolor, pero poco a poco su polla se introduce más y más. Gritas cuando, al fin, toda la verga está en tu interior. Le miras y los ojos azulados te hablan, te dicen todo lo que quieres escuchar pero que no saldrá jamás de sus labios. Sin dejar de observarte, comienza a moverse con largas embestidas, susurrando tu nombre cada vez que te penetra, cada vez que roza un punto determinado que consigue que grites desesperado. Pequeñas gotas de sudor caen en tu boca que lames sediento, porque eso también te pertenece. Ya no hay daño, sólo deseo, lujuria que te enardece, que te hace sentir _vivo_ de una forma arrolladora. Sólo él podía lograr esa hazaña. Los dedos se agarran más a tus piernas y te masturbas mientras todo es ahora más rápido, golpeando frenéticamente una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Tu garganta brama un nombre, _su nombre_, y te corres de una forma tan feroz que es como si hubieras muerto y revivido en un solo segundo. Thor continua follándote hasta que, al poco tiempo, su esencia te inunda, dejándote una sensación de calidez y de posesión increíble.

Cae sobre tu cuerpo y le abrazas con fuerza, piel, sudor y semen unidos. Sus dientes te muerden el cuello, te marcan. Ahora, eres más _suyo_ que nunca. Tal vez para siempre, _tal vez_…

* * *

Abres los ojos y el sol de la ciudad donde os encontráis te ciega. Thor está delante de ti, con el Teseracto en las manos. Parpadeas con lentitud, intentando olvidar así unos recuerdos que jamás sucedieron. Le miras, pensando en lo que podrías haber tenido si hubiera sido verdad, si en vez de ir contra él, te hubieras _unido a él_, si no hubieras sido tan orgulloso. La mirada cristalina te observa. Crees entrever dudas, remordimientos y tal vez, algo más… Quizás _sí_ que podría hacerse realidad.

Agarras el recipiente donde se encierra el Teseracto y mientras su poder os lleva de vuelta a Asgard, piensas que hay un futuro lleno de diferentes caminos, posibilidades… Nunca has estado tan seguro de algo, como que ya era hora de elegir el adecuado, abandonando así los "tal vez". Y sobre todo, _a su lado._

* * *

_Por cierto, no sé si os habéis fijado pero he cambiado mi nombre de usuario. Con el otro ya no me sentía identificada y este si que es el mío de verdad. Me encontraréis con este nombre también en Fanfiction, excepto en AmorYaoi que no he podido cambiarlo. También en Facebook y en Twitter._  
_Gracias por leer y os agradezco el recibimiento que están teniendo los Thorki que estoy escribiendo. No es una pareja tan conocida como el Drarry, pero me alegra ver que poco a poco van teniendo más adeptos. Nos volveremos a ver pronto (espero xD)_

_Ro Hoshi_


	2. Thor

_Y aquí tenéis lo que se imagina Thor_

* * *

De todas las cosas que has tenido que hacer, ésta es la que más dolor te está causando. Cuando regresaste a la Tierra para impedir que Loki siguiera con su absurdo plan, no fue con la idea de que volverías de esta forma. En más de una ocasión intentaste que recapacitara, que diera marcha atrás, que regresara a casa, pero él no quiso, o no supo, hacerte caso.

Al final, has sido tú el que ha tenido que le ponerle esa máscara en la cara. Mientras lo hacías, ni te ha mirado. Estás seguro que de que por dentro estaba rabiando, con el orgullo pisoteado y maltratado, pero parece que ha entendido que no tiene ninguna opción.

Ahora estás reunido junto al resto de Vengadores en un parque, con el Teseracto en tus manos, a punto para regresar a Asgard. Miras a Loki, que permanece de pie, esperando a que te decidas a llevártelo. Luce derrotado, como nunca antes lo habías visto, con una fragilidad que no parece propia de él, porque si algo no es Loki, es débil.

Cierras los párpados para no pensar en lo que pasará en vuestra vuelta a casa. Tal vez cuanto los abras las cosas serían diferentes. Tal vez, el rostro de Loki ya no estaría encerrado en esa cosa, tal vez sus labios estarían libres de nuevo…

_Tal vez…_

* * *

Unos dedos tímidos te rozan las manos, toques tan suaves que parecen inexistentes. Suspiras. Ojos brillantes, verdes como la hierba, te miran, traspasándote; son grandes y expresivos como sólo él puede tenerlos. No es la primera vez que estás tan cerca de Loki, pero nunca ese contacto se ha sentido tan íntimo, tan cercado, con tus dígitos acariciando la suave piel de su nuca. Te observa curioso y con una sonrisa pícara que nunca le has visto. Es tan hermoso que te quita la respiración. Ninguno habla, únicamente os miráis, como si al decir una palabra lo que está sucediendo pudiera acabarse. Algo imposible. Decides, que tienes que demostrarle que quieres estar con él y que necesitas más, lo necesitas todo.

Y le besas, como nunca antes lo has hecho con nadie. Tus labios se unen a los suyos a la perfección, dos piezas perdidas encajando _al fin_. No hay vergüenza, ahora son bocas audaces, que se aprisionan una a la otra, corazones que palpitan desbocados, cuerpos fusionados. Os separáis, con las respiraciones agitadas y frenéticas por sólo ese instante que ha sido intenso. _Muy intenso_. Tanto, que no tardáis nada en volver a repetirlo. Esta vez, tu lengua busca la suya, la atrapa, la seduce, la quieres para ti, siempre _para ti_. Su saliva es tan dulce que podrías sobrevivir tan sólo con eso, ni el mejor de los vinos podría compararse a la exquisitez de ese sabor.

Sientes como si estuvieras ardiendo, como si el cuerpo de Loki fuera un fuego al que estás abrazado y te transmitiría toda la pasión que fluye por él. Comienzas a quitarle la ropa, mientras él te despoja de la tuya. Conforme las telas desaparecen, se va revelando una piel blanca y suave, una constitución delgada pero fuerte, unos pezones rosados y una mata de vello negro que rodea su duro miembro. _Tiemblas_. Lo deseas tanto que crees que podrías morir de pura necesidad.

Le abrazas de nuevo, carne desnuda que se roza contra la tuya. Suspiras. Esperas ser el único en vivir un momento así con él. Le acaricias, le pellizcas en lugares de su cuerpo que hasta ese instante han sido intocables, pero que ahora no te explicas por qué no lo has hecho antes. ¿Por qué si es tan perfecto esto no había sucedido? Te tumbas en el suelo, con la espalda recta y él se coloca encima de ti. Las bocas se buscan y tus dígitos inundados de saliva comienzan a prepararle. Te pierdes en la calidez de su carne mientras su espalda se arquea y su polla se alza majestuosa, tentándote. Al instante, le rodeas el falo con la otra mano, sin dejar de ensancharle con los dedos. Loki está tan estrecho que tu miembro palpita más y más. Gimotea tu nombre con insistencia. Te pide, te _exige_ que lo hagas. Tiemblas. _Deseas_. Lo liberas y al instante, se incorpora alineando su entrada contra tu sexo. Se deja caer con lentitud y vas sintiendo como tu pene se adueña de ese apretado canal, ciñéndose en torno a ti, hasta que al fin, estás completamente dentro. Pequeñas gotas de sudor discurren por su frente, los ojos verdes ahora resplandecen oscurecidos, repletos de lujuria. Tus manos le recorren la espalda con cariño, le das pequeños besos en el cuello, dándole tiempo para que se acostumbre y en el fondo, para que tú también lo hagas. Después de lo que estáis haciendo, dudas ser capaz de alejarte de él. Es _impensable_. Al poco rato, tus palmas le sostienen por la cintura y comenzáis una batalla completamente diferente a las que habéis tenido, en la que os movéis uno contra el otro, en la que os gritáis vuestros nombres, en la que os fundís en una cadencia acompasada y llena de sentimientos. Sus caderas se balancean sin parar, tu polla no cesa de golpearle de forma apresurada y cuando Loki se corre, su rostro de placer, su semen emergiendo a chorros y su carne apretándose más, consiguen que te unas a él, liberando tu semilla en su interior con una sensación de plenitud que te aturde por completo

Os fundís en un abrazo. Susurras su nombre, no puedes parar de hacerlo. Anclándote en ese palabra, en el aroma de su piel sudada, en el olor de sexo que inunda todo. Le muerdes el cuello, marcándole todavía más de lo que ya has hecho. Ahora, es más _tuyo_ que nunca. Tal vez para siempre, _tal vez_…

* * *

Abres los ojos y el sol de la ciudad donde os encontráis te ciega. Loki está delante de ti, con la máscara tapándole la boca. Parpadeas varias veces, intentando olvidar la escena que ha pasado por tu cabeza. Le miras, pensando en lo que podrías haber tenido si hubiera sido verdad, si no le hubieras abandonado, si hubieras luchado contra sus temores, si no hubieras estado tan ciego. Sus ojos verdes te capturan. En ellos crees ver pavor, un orgullo dolido y tal vez… algo más… Quizás _sí_ que podría hacerse realidad.

Sostienes el recipiente donde se encierra el Teseracto y Loki se agarra también a él. Mientras su poder os lleva de vuelta a Asgard, piensas que hay un futuro lleno de diferentes caminos, posibilidades… Nunca has estado tan seguro de algo, como que ya era hora de actuar, abandonando así los "tal vez". Y sobre todo, _a su lado_.


End file.
